Aprendiendo a Amarte
by Rox-Li
Summary: Él era un joven al que solo le interesaba su trabajo, hasta que la conoció, trató de no enamorarse pero no pudo evitarlo, lamentablemente ella era su alumna. S
1. Default Chapter

De frente al grano...

**Disclaimer:** Sakura Card Captor (incluyendo Shaoran T-T ), no me pertenece... esta serie fue creada (como todo el mundo sabe ¬¬) por las maravillosas chicas de **CLAMP**...

Ah por siaca... este es un S&S con algo de E&T... y sin nada de magia... en conclusión un Universo Alterno...

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

**Aprendiendo a Amarte**

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

**_Prólogo:_**

Hong Kong, ciertamente una ciudad misteriosa e interesante para quienes la han visitado alguna vez; para mí sólo sería un lugar monótono sino hubiera logrado mis objetivos... aquí nací, estudié y finalmente obtuve una profesión con la cual me siento realizado como persona, pues desde que era un niño habían sido mi fuerte; las matemáticas y por eso escogí ser profesor de esta materia... ah y quien soy yo? Pues mi nombre es Xiao Lang Li, actualmente tengo 22 años y a pesar de la oposición de casi toda mi familia (exceptuando a mi prima Meiling, que siempre me apoya en todo lo que hago) a que ejerza mi carrera, por considerarla absurda a los propósitos del clan, según lo que ellos dicen, y creo que en ese sentido quizás tengan razón; conseguí obtener un trabajo en la Preparatoria más prestigiosa de mi ciudad como profesor al mes de haberme graduado, mis amigos me dijeron que eso no les sorprendió, dado que fui el alumno más destacado de la promoción, aunque otros, como algunos de mis compañeros de clase a los que no les agrado nada, ni ellos a mí honestamente, comentaban que eso se debió a que el apellido "Li" te abre las puertas en cualquier lugar de Hong Kong... sinceramente prefiero ignorar este último comentario... aunque no sé si sea verdad, en realidad espero que no.

No obstante, a pesar de todo, ya ha transcurrido un año desde que conseguí este empleo, y puedo decir que estoy satisfecho con lo que hago. Desde que entré a trabajar, a pesar de mi juventud e inexperiencia pude desempeñar mi labor satisfactoriamente, de cierta manera, desde el primer día de clases pude congeniar con mis alumnos, incluso creo que sentían felices de que les enseñara alguien de mi edad; como que les daba más confianza, ahora siento que he logrado su estima, a pesar de mi eterna seriedad, inclusive uno que otro de vez en cuando al término de clases me recalca ese "defecto" como ellos le llaman, en tono de broma; la verdad no me molesta porque ya estoy acostumbrado dado que Meiling siempre me fastidia con ello cada vez que me ve; bueno creo que no puedo evitarlo ya que es parte de mi carácter ser serio.

Sin embargo, lo que si me costó mucho fue ganarme el respeto de los profesores de otras materias, dado que casi todos son de edad avanzada, el comentario más ácido sobre mi persona que hicieron vino del maestro de Historia, el Sr. Cheng quien dijo en el salón de maestros, el primer día de clases y en mi presencia, que cómo era posible que un chiquillo recién salido y sin ninguna clase de experiencia viniera a enseñar a tan prestigiosa Preparatoria; en ese instante, al escucharle decir eso no pude evitar enfadarme, estuve a punto de contestarle cuando, repentinamente, otro de los maestros, el Sr. Sang; que también enseñaba Matemáticas, que aparentaba tener 40 años, se levantó de su asiento y me defendió, sus palabras textuales y las que nunca olvidaré fueron: "No concuerdo con Ud. profesor, pues a pesar de que el Sr Li recién acabó su carrera, ha logrado graduarse con honores, obtuvo muy buenas recomendaciones de sus docentes y sobre todo, aprobó el examen para obtener el puesto con el puntaje más alto; por ello, sé que tiene un gran talento y confío en que la Institución no se arrepentirá de haberlo contratado". Me quedé sorprendido ante sus palabras, no pensé que alguien a quién no conocía saliera a abogar en mi favor; y sólo pude articular la frase: "Daré lo mejor de mí" ; creo que al escuchar el argumento de mi defensor y sentir la sinceridad de mis palabras, los demás no dijeron nada y dieron por terminada la reunión; inclusive el profesor Cheng guardó silencio y se fue, no sin antes mirarme con recelo. Por último, mi salvador se acercó a mí y me ofreció su mano en señal de amistad... y claro que se la estreché con gusto, a la vez que me decía en voz baja: "Yo evalué tu expediente y diseñé el examen, pensé que nadie respondería correctamente todas las preguntas, pero tú lo hiciste, me dejaste sorprendido. Sé que harás un buen trabajo". No pude evitar esbosar una sonrisa (rara en mí); desde ese día, me esmero día a día en mis clases...

Ahora me preparo para ir a mi trabajo, otro año en aquella Preparatoria, espero que sea mejor que el anterior, confió en que así será dado que ya conozco a todos y por ello no puedo evitar sentirme... como podría decirse... A gusto y en parte feliz... por qué sólo en parte? Pues porque sé lo que significa tener 22 años, practicamente quiere decir: "LA EDAD DE SENTAR CABEZA, COMPROMETERTE CON UNA CHICA QUE EL CLAN TE ESCOJA PARA LUEGO CASARTE CON ELLA, TENER UN HEREDERO Y ADMINISTRAR EL NEGOCIO FAMILIAR". Del por qué elegirán una prometida para mí, se debe a que yo no lo hice en todo este tiempo; puesto, que sólo me dediqué a mis estudios y después a mi trabajo, llegué a salir con una que otra chica, pero nada serio... la mayoría terminaban alejándose por una de las dos razones que mencioné anteriormente. Considero que pertenecer a una de las familias más poderosas económicamente hablando tiene grandes desventajas, y peor aún si uno es el último descendiente varón de ésta; como es mi caso en particular. Realmente si pudiera, fuera un irresponsable y no me importara tanto mi familia, me iría del país en el primer vuelo a cualquier lugar del mundo, con tal de no cumplir con todas esas RESPONSABILIDADES. Lo único que me queda, por mientras, es refugiarme en mi trabajo, hasta que otros decidan mi destino, y me alejen de lo que realmente valoro, mi carrera; pero, no tengo otra opción...

Bueno es todo por el momento, quise poner los pensamientos de Li, para que conozcan un poco más de su vida; ya en el primer capítulo aparecerán ambos protagonistas, aunque no aseguro que juntos en un solo lugar, bueno ya se verá...

Si pueden dejen Reviews...

Matta ne...

Ninna-Elric

**Capítulo 01:_ "Mi Traslado a una Nueva Ciudad ¿En otro país?"_**


	2. “Mi Traslado a una Nueva Ciudad ¿En otro...

Hi , para empezar diré la frase de costumbre y que SIEMPRE irá al comienzo (a menos que lo olvide U):

**Disclaimer:** Sakura Card Captor (incluyendo Shaoran T-T ), no me pertenece... esta serie fue creada (como todo el mundo sabe ¬¬) por las maravillosas chicas de **CLAMP**...

Ah por cierto, para hacer un poco más entendible la lectura, debo recalcar que el personaje será el que narre sus propios pensamientos... y sólo cuando dialogue con otros; la narradora seré yo... esto se aplica para los protagonistas, co-protagonistas y extras...

"_sorekara" –_Pensamientos en cursiva.

(N.A. : ...) –Mis notas

Después de lo señalado aquí va el Primer Capi...

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Aprendiendo a Amarte

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Capítulo 01:_ "Mi Traslado a una Nueva Ciudad ¿En otro país?"_**

_En medio de mis cavilaciones miro distraidamente el reloj de mi velador... Oh genial! –exclamo apesadumbrado. Por estar pensando tantas cosas se me hizo tarde, apenas y alcanzaré a beber algo como desayuno... -_Tomo mi portafolios y unos folders y salgo a paso rápido, por el apuro no puedo evitar cerrar la puerta de golpe._ Considero una fortuna que el comedor se encuentre en la planta baja y bastante alejado de mi habitación, porque sino hasta allí se hubiera escuchado el ruido que hice con la puerta y no hubiera podido evitar el sermón mi madre; claro está, que eso no quita que al ser tarde me cueste más trabajo llegar a él... _

_Cuando ya estoy por entrar al comedor escucho una voz muy "familiar" venir de allí, vaya de cierta manera me sorprende oirla ... no pensé que se apareciera por aquí, tan temprano, teniendo en cuenta sus costumbres matinales, éstas serían las 7:20 de la "madrugada" para ella... cabe resaltar que después de mis hermanas, es la única persona que logra romper el silencio casi sepulcral de la casa..._

"Lamento interrumpir una plática tan amena" – digo en forma sarcástica, mientras hago mi entrada, pues eso más parece un monólogo, ya que mientras ella habla sin parar, mi madre guarda silencio. "Buenos días madre, Meiling... " saludo retomando mi seriedad tan característica y sentándome a un costado del sillón principal ocupado por la autora de mis días.

-"Primito, justo estábamos hablando de ti" – contesta Mei alegremente.

-"Buenos días, hijo... - responde Ieran tranquilamente, para luego añadir –"Creo que llegarás tarde a tu trabajo si no te das prisa..."

-"Tiene razón madre, por ello sólo tomaré un jugo y me iré de inmediato" – dice el muchacho a la vez que llena su vaso con jugo de naranja y se lo toma de un tiro.

-"No es justo!" –exclama Meiling haciendo un puchero... "y yo que me levanté temprano sólo para venir a desayunar contigo antes de que fueras a tu primer día de trabajo del año; sabía que tenía que ir a buscarte a tu cuarto; pero tía Ieran no me dejó" –Suspiró desanimada

-"Lo siento Mei... ya habrá otra ocasión..." –pero su prima le interrumpió diciendo -"No hay remedio... entonces vendré para la hora de la cena y me contarás cómo te fue ¿entendiste?"

- "Si no tengo otra alternativa" – murmuró Li mientras se levantaba de la mesa -"Bueno, nos vemos en la noche" .Estaba por salir pero se detuvo cuando oyó a su madre decir: -"Xiao Lang... espero que no hayas olvidado la reunión de esta tarde con los ancianos del clan... se llevará a cabo en la sala de juntas de la mansión... es la primera a la que asistirás... así que se puntual..."

-"Estaré ahí a la hora acordada" .- musitó dando por finalizada la conversación y se fue.

-"Tía, ¿no cree que lo presiona mucho?"- Le preguntó la joven china preocupada

-"Es necesario Meiling, por el bien de la familia, lo es"- Respondió seriamente -"Es tiempo de que asuma su deber como heredero del clan y siente cabeza"-concluyó mientras se retiraba del comedor.

_-"Pero, no me parece justo para él" –_pensó Meiling tristemente, a pesar de que la sirvienta comenzó a retirar las cosas de la mesa ella continuaba ahí sentada sin moverse _- Desde que era pequeña he visto a mi querido primo, cargar con muchas responsabilidades impropias para un niño de su edad... nunca lo he observado divertirse en algo que le agrade... siempre estaba solo... parecía que no le gustaba que los demás se le acercaran... pero con el pasar de los años entendí que él no sabía cómo mostrar su afecto a los demás... por eso decidí hacerme su amiga a toda costa y lo conseguí; ahora puedo presumir de ser incluso su mejor amiga... creo que la única lastimosamente... pero muy a mi pesar en todo este tiempo no he podido quitarle esa seriedad de la cara, si solo empezara a sonreir se vería más apuesto de lo que es...si ya de por si hay muchas chicas detrás de él... imagínense si le sonriera a todo mundo... aunque a Xiao Lang no parece interesarle nadie... de cierta manera eso me alegra... pues confieso que de tanto tratarlo me llegué a enamorar de él; aunque nunca se lo he confesado... sé que no seré correspondida... pues sólo me ve como una hermana menor (aunque tenemos la misma edad) me lo ha dicho ya muchas veces... por eso me resigné a ser sólo su amiga... aún no ha nacido la joven que logre que él le abra su corazón... puedo apostar que cuando él se enamore... sonreirá todo el tiempo... aunque con los planes que tienen los del clan para su futuro; creo que esto último nunca ocurrirá... por ello no puedo evitar sentir lástima por él... yo sólo deseo que lleve una vida normal como cualquier joven de su edad, trabajando en lo que más le gusta y forjando su propio destino... no puedo evitar pensar que sería más feliz si no hubiera nacido siendo un Li..._

-"Señorita Meiling..."

-"Señorita.. me oye?" –insistió una gentil voz pero un poco más fuerte

-"¿¿Eh? ¿Qué?", ah... eres tu Wen... me asustaste" – reaccionó la joven llevándose una mano al pecho

-"Disculpe... pero como no me contestaba" – declaró el mayordomo -"¿¿Es que acaso se siente mal?" –preguntó en un tono preocupado.

-"No es nada... sólo estaba pensando en todas las cosas que tengo que hacer hoy...y por eso me distraje... jejeje... "-rió nerviosamente mientras cogía su bolso. –"Bueno... si no me apuro se hará tarde... nos vemos Wen..." –finalizó la joven y salió del lugar.

-"Hasta..." – pero el mayordomo no pudo concluir porque la muchacha asomó la cabeza por la puerta diciendo: -"Ah...por cierto... vendré en la noche a cenar... así que no olvides poner un cubierto más en la mesa ¿si?... ahora si me voy... – diciendo esto se marchó definitivamente.

-"... la noche, señorita" – concluyó el anciano.

En otro lugar... exactamente en el Salón 2-B de la Preparatoria Seijyu en Tomoeda (N.A.: Haremos de cuenta que ambos países tienen el mismo horario... así evito enredarme U ), un par de jovencitas de 16 años conversaban amenamente aprovechando la ausencia del profesor...

- "Es una suerte que el maestro no haya venido" – suspiró aliviada una de ellas

- "De la que te salvaste Sakura, mira que llegar tarde el primer día de clases" – le dijo la otra

- "Ay Tomoyo... no me regañes... uu" –suplicó la joven .–"Es que... como recién terminaron las vacaciones... no me acostumbro al horario y por eso me quedé dormida... pero te prometo que no vuelve a pasar... " -contestó a modo de excusa con una linda sonrisa.

- "Lo dudo... " – murmuró la de ojos amatistas.

- "¿Por qué dices eso?" – se indignó la muchacha

- "Porque te conozco desde que éramos niñas... y la puntualidad nunca ha sido tu fuerte... al igual que las matemáticas "

- "Eres mala Tomoyo T-T"

- "Bueno... bueno... no te pongas así... por cierto... ahora que lo pienso... la siguiente hora toca esa asignatura... "

- "No me lo recuerdes T.T... como te gusta torturarme..."

- "Pero Sakura, que olvidadiza eres... tampoco tendremos clases a esa hora"-continuó al ver la cara de sorpresa de la ojiverde –"Dado que la profesora Kyouyama se retiró de la Prepa"

- "¡¡Ah es verdad!" – reaccionó... "Ahora vive en Kyoto con su esposo... hacen una linda pareja... " - dijo emocionada.

- "Tienes razón... aunque su renuncia tomó de sorpresa a todo el mundo... incluso a los profesores... sino fuera por Yamasaki que se encontró con ella un día antes de su partida... no hubiéramos podido despedirnos... no obstante; es una lástima que ya no nos enseñe más..." comentó levemente triste –"Escuché decir al profesor Fujiwara que aún no han encontrado un reemplazo... así que no creo que tengamos clases por un par de semanas más." –agregó Daidouji pensativa

- "Ella era muy gentil... a pesar de que yo no era muy buena alumna en ese curso... me tenía una paciencia única... creo que la pasaré mal cuando venga el nuevo maestro..." – dijo apesadumbrada uu.

- "No te mortifiques... prometo ayudarte en todo lo que pueda... incluso estudiaremos juntas si es necesario... – respondió la joven –"Pero no quiero verte triste... ¿entendiste? " - le sonrió mientras tomaba su mano en señal de apoyo

- "Gracias Tomoyo, no sé que haría sin tí"

- "Para eso somos amigas" -

Al escuchar esas palabras, Sakura no pudo evitar esbozar una hermosa sonrisa... sabía que pasara lo que pasara, Tomoyo siempre estaría ahí para apoyarla... y no sólo ella... también tenía a sus otros valiosos amigos...

- "Hola chicas... de que me perdí..." – dijo sonriente, un muchacho de ojos azules y anteojos, mientras se sentaba al frente de Tomoyo.

Eriol era uno de ellos...

Ya por la tarde en una Preparatoria de Hong Kong se escuchaban las últimas campanadas del día...

-"Bueno eso sería todo por hoy... no se olviden de resolver los ejercicios del Capítulo 2 del Libro de Álgebra... mañana los corregiremos en la pizarra... " –dijo Xiao Lang cerrando su carpeta de trabajo. – "Ah y no aceptaré excusas como las del año pasado... " –agregó mirando a un alumno en particular.

El aludido se dio cuenta y exclamó con una gota en su cabeza - "¡Y por qué me mira a mí, profesor Li!"

- "Bueno Sr. Sen, el hecho de que cada vez que dejo trabajos se le enferme un hermano de gripe y Ud. sea el único que lo cuide; resulta muy raro en verdad ¿No lo considera así?" –comentó alzando una ceja.

- "Es que mis hermanitos son muy enfermizos..." –contestó al instante para luego agregar –"Como soy el mayor tengo que cargar con la responsabilidad de atenderlos en su lecho de dolor..." – señaló compungido el joven (N.A: ¬¬ si como no!)

- "Eso me recuerda que en el último festival de la escuela me encontré con su madre y ¿Qué cree? me comentó entre otras cosas que Ud. era hijo único... " -dijo sarcásticamente –"Así que esa justificación ya no le servirá... espero que este año invente una mejor... "

Al oirlo el alumno se hundió en su asiento avergonzado maldiciendo la facilidad con la que su progenitora contaba su vida a los maestros. Mientras todas las miradas de sus compañeros se dirigían a su persona. Pero voltearon inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de su maestro...

- "Hecha la aclaración... me retiro" dijo cogiendo sus cosas -"Hasta mañana jóvenes..." –se despidió Li para luego salir del salón.

Ni bien avanzó unos pasos escuchó estallar en carcajadas a sus alumnos burlándose de Sen por haber sido descubierto. _–"Supongo que era algo inevitable..."_ –pensó Li suspirando resignado mientras avanzaba por el pasillo rumbo a un lugar en particular. _–"No todos amanecen con buen pie... no lo sabré yo..."_ meditaba recordando el suceso ocurrido al llegar a la prepa. en la mañana...

Flash Back

-"Vaya hoy no es mi día" –murmuró Xiao Lang al ingresar al salón de profesores a toda prisa para firmar la asistencia _–"Dos minutos más y llegaba definitivamente retrasado... y todo debido a dos motivos en particular; primero se me pasa la hora por analizar mi vida en un momento inapropiado... y luego por quedar atrapado en el tráfico... ahora que seguirá..." _– pensó molesto mientras tomaba aire después del esfuerzo de hace rato.

-"Li... buenos días" – le saludó el Sr. Sang de muy buen humor entrando por la puerta (N.A.: Obvio... por donde entraría sino ¬¬U) –"Veo que por poco y llega tarde... con razón corrías por el patio hace unos instantes..." –agregó mientras recogía unos folders del estante. –"Eres muy veloz... hubieras sido un muy buen atleta..."

- "Ah... si... esto...yo... tenga Ud. buenos días también, profesor Sang... " – dijo Li pasando del enfado a la vergüenza en un segundo... a la vez que se inclinaba respetuosamente.

- "Ya te dije que no necesitas ser tan formal conmigo... nos conocemos hace casi un año, considero que es lo suficiente como para que me llames por mi nombre ¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo?"

- "Pero..."

- "Nada de peros... me haces sentir más mayor de lo que soy..." –le contestó con un falso enfado.

- "Eh... yo no quería hacer..." –respondió más abochornado

- "Tranquilo muchacho..."-interrumpió poniendo su mano en el hombro del joven profesor de matemáticas para que se tranquilizara –" Es mejor que vayas a clase Li... de seguro tus alumnos estarán armando un alboroto en estos momentos..."

- "S- si... tiene razón profesor Sang"- respondió cogiendo sus cosas ; pero ni bien dijo esto se dio cuenta de su error y corrigió rápidamente -"Digo... Jiang"

Haciendo de cuenta que no escuchó el que lo llamara primero por su apellido, declaró mirándolo de una forma misteriosa - "Ah... casi olvido lo que vine a decirte... cuando termines tus clases de hoy acércate al Area de Matemáticas; necesito hablar contigo de algo importante."-.

- "¿¿¿Sucede algo malo? –preguntó inquieto Xiao Lang

- "No te preocupes... no es nada malo... al contrario yo lo considero algo MUY BUENO..." –declaró evitando sonreir al ver la expresión de repentina angustia en la cara del joven. "Cuando vengas lo sabrás..."

- "Allí... estaré." – respondió no muy seguro.

Fin del Flash Back

- "¿Qué será lo que querrá decirme?" – se preguntó deteniéndose frente a la puerta del salón que tenía el cartél de: Área de Matemáticas –Prohibido el ingreso de alumnos- ;al tocar se oyó una voz diciéndole desde adentro -"Adelante"-

- "Ah Li! Que bueno que llegaste... ya pensaba irte a buscar..."

- "Disculpe el retraso... ¿De que quería hablarme Jiang?" – preguntó después de cerrar la puerta

- "Pero, siéntate por favor... espero que no tengas prisa" – interrumpió sonreía ahora que el joven por fin lo llamaba por su nombre con naturalidad –"Es algo que en verdad te va interesar... yo en particular me siento muy honrado en tener que comunicártelo..."

- "Ud. dirá... "

- "Bueno... escucha con atención todo lo que te voy a decir... al final de mi explicación podrás preguntarme tus dudas." – le dijo muy seguro.

En esos momentos la Preparatoria Tomoeda era abandonada por todos los alumnos al haber concluido las clases del día... no obstante en un salón en particular dos jovencitas empezaban a recoger sus cosas para irse a sus casas...

- "Y dime hoy también harás la cena?" –preguntó Tomoyo

- "Sí... hoy será el último día que reemplace a mi hermano" – dijo aliviada saliendo del aula con su amiga –"Eso de que él trabaje todo el día hasta las 4:00 p.m. en el Hospital y luego asista a un congreso de médicos por las noches durante dos semanas debe ser muy cansado.." –reflexionó –"Sólo por eso lo hago"

- "Tú siempre apoyas a tu hermano ¡¡Eres muy linda con él Sakura!" –dijo emocionada

- "No es para tanto Tomoyo... no sigas que me avergüenzas!" – exclamó la ojiverde con la cara un poco roja

- "Sólo digo la verdad... por cierto... te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas! – Tenía una mirada de estrellitas - - "Ay... como pude olvidar mi cámara para filmarte..."- se lamentó la de ojos amatistas.

- "Tomoyo!" –la llamó aún más roja y para cambiar de tema preguntó.- "Sabes que le ocurrió a Eriol?... apenas terminó la clase se fue sin despedirse... le habrá pasado algo?" – declaró preocupada.

- "Él me comentó durante el receso que, después de clases haría las pruebas para ingresar al equipo de Fútbol de la Escuela" –le respondió.

- "A mí no me dijo nada... uu ..." –

- "Se suponía que te lo diría mañana... pues quería sorprenderte cuando lo vieras jugar... está muy seguro de ingresar..." –afirmó

- "Ah cierto! Mañana tengo ensayo con las demás animadoras... de hecho que ahí lo vería..." – Pero luego añadió sonriendo inocentemente – "Veo que te tiene mucha confianza Tomoyo"

- Eh? No tanta... –dijo levemente sonrojada; agradeció que Sakura fuera tan distraida...para su suerte no continuaron con su plática, pues ya habían llegado a la salida de la Preparatoria y ahí estaba el auto que como todos los días venía a recogerla (junto con sus 4 guardaespaldas claro está) – "Nos vemos mañana..." – dijo desde antes de entrar al vehículo.

- "Hasta mañana Tomoyo" – respondió Kinomoto.

Al ver alejarse a su amiga se dirigió a comprar las cosas para hacer la cena; realmente no le gustaba comer sola... pero no tenía alternativa..- _"Extraño a Papá.. espero que le esté yendo bien en la excavación, ya han pasado tres semanas desde que se fue... estaba muy emocionado el día que le dijeron que participaría en él... aquella ocasión me sentí muy feliz de verlo tan contento... no creo que haya nadie que ame tanto su trabajo como mi padre _(N.A.: TE equivocas en esto último Sakurita ) . Así que no debo entristecerme_... él y mi hermano son lo que más quiero en este mundo; (a pesar que Touya me moleste todo el tiempo ¬¬# ); y aún cuando mi madre no esté con nosotros sé que nos está cuidando desde el cielo... ella era una mujer muy hermosa, trabajó de modelo desde que tenía mi edad; por eso es que tenemos tantas fotografías suyas... bueno eso es lo que nos contó papá... no puedo evitar sonrojarme cada vez que él me dice que le recuerdo mucho a mamá y que soy su vivo retrato.. será porque heredé el color de sus ojos? ... si eso debe ser... pues mi cabello es castaño al igual que el de mi padre; aunque lo llevo tan largo como lo tenía mamá... en verdad me gustaría parecerme a ella... todos la querían y la consideraban una persona maravillosa... por ello no puedo evitar sentirme muy orgullosa de mis padres... ellos se querían tanto... espero que algún día yo encuentre a alguien especial que me ame tanto como a mamá... un momento... ¿¿¡¡¡Qué estás pensando Sakura!... aún eres muy joven para pensar esas cosas!... aunque hay varias compañeras que ya tienen novio y son de mi misma edad... Tomoyo aún no tiene pero Yamasaki me dijo que hay varios chicos del salón interesados en ella... en especial alguien que yo conozco muy bien... uhm... ¿Quién será? No me pudo contar más porque vino Chiharu y se lo llevó pensando que me estaba diciendo otra de sus mentiras... yo no logro distinguir cuando dice la verdad y cuando miente... por eso siempre caigo en ellas... es que parecen tan reales... sobre todo cuando Eriol se le une.. se ve que los dos se complementan muy bien a la hora de contarlas... Por cierto... a Eriol también le gustará alguien?... intenté preguntarle una vez, pero cuando se nos acercó Tomoyo; cambió de tema rápidamente... aunque me di cuenta que se puso nervioso... muy raro en él en verdad... ¿¿que se traerá?... uhm... me pregunto que se sentirá estar enamorada... supongo que algún día lo sabré... bueno, por hoy... sólo me queda pensar en que cocinaré para cenar ..._

_Las noches en Hong Kong son perfectas para ir a divertirte con tus amigos después de un arduo día de trabajo según se afirma en los anuncios publicitarios; supongo que muchos lo harán si no tienen otras cosas en que ocuparse... ese no es mi caso; pues no tengo a nadie que pueda llamar realmente amigo, salvo Meiling; pero ella es casi mi hermana, así que no cuenta... por otro lado, yo si tengo cosas en que pensar, bastantes y muy importantes... es la primera vez que me siento confundido y no sé que hacer, o en este caso qué elegir... si sólo pudiera tomar la opción que me propone Jiang, pues sé que es una gran oportunidad y un honor... ojalá y todo fuera más fácil... _

Ese era el pensamiento de Xiao Lang; hacía ya una hora que había llegado a su habitación, y se encontraba tirado boca arriba en su cama; aún faltaba 2 horas para la reunión con los miembros del clan... sin embargo el joven estaba más que preocupado de lo que debería por la primera junta con ellos; todo debido a la charla que tuvo con su colega, el Sr. Sang...

Flash Back

"Bueno, recordarás que a finales del año pasado se comentaba entre nuestros colegas que el Director Ming Pei viajaría a Japón de vacaciones con el objeto de visitar a sus amigos y parientes residentes en ese país... al menos eso fue lo que dijo antes de marcharse... no obstante; hace poco él convocó a una Junta de Maestros, sólo los nombrados, (N.A: Xiao es contratado U) para contarnos la verdadera razón de su viaje; te diré que a todos nos tomó de sorpresa. Verás... durante su estancia fue a varias Preparatorias Japonesas con el fin de conocer un poco más de su método de enseñanza; incluso conversó con los Directores de las mismas; y al parecer logró entablar muy buenas relaciones con uno en especial, el de una Preparatoria llamada... uhm... ¿cuál era su nombre?... Ay, pero si la anoté... haber donde está..." – mientras buscaba entre sus apuntes; Xiao Lang tenía una enorme gota sobre su cabeza --U – "Ah... aquí está!" – exclamó jubiloso y prosiguió con su relato –"llamada Seijyu, asi que tras varias reuniones entre ellos decidieron promover entre ambas Preparatorias una especie de intercambio cultural, como él le llamó... en el que los profesores más capacitados de cada una viajaría a la otra, para transmitir sus conocimientos y aplicar el método de enseñanza de su país... no obstante, para ello tuvieron que plantear esa propuesta entre la Junta de Maestros de esa Preparatoria... al hacerlo fue sometida a votación y finalmente aprobada. Así que sólo quedaba saber si la de Hong Kong aceptaría...

En nuestro caso, cuando el Director Ming terminó su relato y nos planteó su propuesta, muchos de los maestros se mostraron excépticos y reacios a admitirla; ... tú ya conoces cómo son, en especial el Profesor Cheng cuyas palabras textuales fueron: ¡¡Es una idea descabellada y será un rotundo fracaso, se los aseguro!... ¬¬ -dijo imitando su tono de voz y gestos, en este caso levantando el dedo índice y señalando al aire; para risa de Xiao (N.A.: Uhm... raro en él), retomando su postura normal agregó- "Bueno en realidad no esperaba menos de él, recuerda lo que dijo de ti el primer día que entraste a trabajar... no obstante; decidimos entre todos evaluar los pro y contras de ese proyecto y tras exponerlos adecuadamente... lo sometimos también a votación... y para disgusto de Cheng... jejejeje... se aprobó por mayoría" – expresó alegremente (ya que apoyaba la idea)... para luego cambiar a una cara un tanto misteriosa que sorprendió a Li

"Ahora el problema era... decidir que profesor sería el adecuado para representar a toda la Preparatoria Sun Yat Sen (N.A.: es la primera vez que digo el nombre de la prepa... pero es que no tenía la menor idea de cual sería -.-U) ... hasta que hace tres días se nos ocurrió que, dado que nuestra Institución es famosa por haber obtenido diversos premios en el Area de Matemáticas, sobretodo el año pasado, concluimos que debía ser un Profesor de esa especialidad... y de entre todos los maestros, incluyéndome a mí... te hemos elegido a ti, Li." –concluyó muy contento

"¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEEEEÉÉÉ!" – por poco y se cae de la silla por la impresión -.-U y aún nervioso preguntó ¿Pero y por qué a mí?... no soy nombrado, apenas y llevo un año trabajando aquí... además Ud. es el mejor profesor de Matemáticas de la Preparatoria ... yo... no creo estar lo suficientemente capacitado para asumir esa responsabilidad... –declaró tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

"Ay Li... ya suenas como Cheng..." – suspiró molesto por el automenosprecio del joven. "No te subestimes tanto muchacho..." – y al ver la inseguridad del muchacho prosiguió tranquilamente – "¿Con que quieres saber por qué tú y no otros? pues te lo diré... Para nosotros el hecho de que seas contratado es lo de menos; además, en el año que laboraste en esta Preparatoria has demostrado que hicimos lo correcto al contratarte a pesar de tu inexperiencia, no creas que lo decimos a la ligera... hemos evaluado tu desempeño y comprobamos que tienes una gran facilidad para llegar al alumno; incluso nos atrevimos a preguntarle a ellos, disimuladamente claro está; que tal les parecía tus clases, y puedo decirte sinceramente que te consideran el mejor profesor de matemáticas que les ha enseñado; y él que les has facilitado la comprensión de esa materia enormemente; inclusive los que la detestaban aprendieron a sobrellevarla sin muchas dificultades... que mejores recomendaciones que esa ¿No crees Li?" – preguntó sonriendo al ver su rostro rojo al escuchar esos comentarios pero continuó –" y no te preocupes... no nos sentimos ofendidos... ni celosos por el comentario de los chicos;al menos yo no... al contrario me siento muy orgulloso por tus logros, sabía que no me decepcionarías cuando te respaldé aquella ocasión; por eso concluimos que tú has logrado en un año lo que todos nosotros no hemos podido en varios... que más se puede pedir en un Profesor. Ya le hemos comunicado nuestra decisión a la Preparatoria Seijyu y están de acuerdo... cuando les avisemos enviarán a su mejor maestro en esa especialidad... Entonces ¿¿que dices...?."

"Pues yo..." –aún se encontraba sorprendido por lo expresado por el maestro Jiang.

"Supongo que necesitas tiempo para pensarlo... perdona si te estamos presionando.. pero necesitamos tu respuesta a más tardar para mañana" – dijo un poco pensativo -" Insisto en que es una gran oportunidad para ti... no siempre se presentan en la vida... Confío en qué harás lo correcto..." –finalizó.

Fin del Flash Back

_"Hacer lo correcto... qué fácil suena decirlo... pero... qué es lo correcto para mí... aunque aceptara la proposición del profesor Jiang... hay algo que me retiene aquí... y no me dejará irme... _

_+ Continuará..._

_& _**Ninna Comenta**

**Ahhh... por fin terminé... ojalá que sea del agrado de Uds.; tengo por objetivo subir un capi. por semana ... así que aprovecharé mis últimos días de vacaciones para avanzar lo más que pueda... **

**Notas Importantes: - El uniforme de los estudiantes de la Preparatoria Seijyu, es el mismo que llevaban S&S en el final del manga cuando se reencuentran... a mí particularmente me gustó mucho... se ve muy elegante no desribo el vestuario porque soy muy mala haciéndolo (aprenderé durante la historia.. así que perdonen --U de antemano sino lo hago bien). **

**Como dije anteriormente para facilitar la narración se hará de cuenta que Tomoeda y Hong Kong tienen el mismo horario. **

**Por último quiero agradecer (ninna se inclina respetuosamente) a las primeras personas que me han dejado Reviews (y a los que lo hicieron después pero no pude poner su nombre aquí):**

**_Celina Sosa: De verdad te pareció interesante el prólogo?... que bueno... espero que este primer capítulo también te agrade... ah y si ya te has dado una idea de la trama... no dejes de seguirla... pues trataré de complicarla aún más.. jojojo_**

**_Ghia-Hikari: A mí también me fascina la pareja S son los más lindos del anime (al menos para mí) .. pero tendrás que esperar al siguiente capítulo para ver el encuentro... te pido paciencia..._**

**_Kori-Kaoru: Mi agradecimiento va en especial para ti... fuiste la persona que me dejó el review más largo... pero lo más importante fue el contenido del mismo... enserio crees que redacto bien? Espero que con este capi y con los que vienen sigas pensando lo mismo... en cuanto a la narración de Shaoran... más que nada era la expresión de sus pensamientos... cuando lo crea necesario cada personaje también lo hará... aunque Shao es el que repetirá el plato más seguido... En realidad lo que deseo es conservar la personalidad que tenían todos los personajes en el anime y manga... ojalá lo logre... y no te preocupes.. esos dos acabarán juntos cueste lo que cueste (y de verdad va a costar UU pero bastante...)._**

**_Tienes razón es muy importante que las personas tomen en cuenta el trabajo de uno... pero la decisión de reconocerlo como algo bueno o malo dependerá de ellos enteramente... aún no he leído tus fics pero prometo tomarme un tiempo para hacerlo y darte mi opinión... mi fic aún no tiene la calidad de las grandes autoras que he tenido el gusto de leer... ellas sí que saben urdir la trama y hacerla reinteresante... pero trabajaré bastante... aún soy una principiante...  ... supongo que ya te habrás dado una idea de mis planes... asi que tu curiosidad estará satisfecha, sino del todo será en parte..._**

**_Serenity-princess: Que bueno que te encantó el prólogo... espero que el primer capi. te siga gustando..._**

_**-----------**_

**Es muy alentador haberlos recibido... la verdad me emocioné bastante, ya que es la primera vez que escribo un fic... ahora comprendo lo importante que representa para uno... (yo leía muchos fics... pero antes no tenía la costumbre de escribir un review a su autora... ahora si lo hago - )... espero satisfacer sus expectativas... haré lo posible...**

**Ah... quería preguntar a las personas que leerán este fic si les gustaría que los capítulos fueran más cortos que este, igual o más largo... pues quizás a algunos les aburra leer uno muy largo... (a mí si me agrada cuando el capi es enorme jejejeje ... pero deseo saber su opinión...) **

**Gracias de antemano y... dejen reviewssssss... onegai shimasu!**

**Matta ne...**

**Ninna-Elric**

**Capítulo 02: "De Encuentros, Sorpresas y Humillaciones"**


	3. “De Encuentros, Sorpresas y Humillacione...

Holas nuevamente ... para comenzar diré la frase de costumbre y que SIEMPRE irá al comienzo (a menos que lo olvide U):

**Disclaimer:** Sakura Card Captor (incluyendo Shaoran T-T ), no me pertenece... esta serie fue creada (como todo el mundo sabe ¬¬) por las maravillosas chicas de **CLAMP**...

"_sorekara" –_Pensamientos en cursiva.

(N.A. : ...) –Mis notas

Bueno aquí va el segundo capi...

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

**Aprendiendo a Amarte**

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

**Capítulo 02: "De Encuentros, Sorpresas y Humillaciones"**

_"Hacer lo correcto... qué fácil suena decirlo... pero... qué es lo correcto para mí... aunque aceptara la proposición del profesor Jiang... hay algo que me retiene aquí... y no me dejará irme... si tan sólo... –_ pero no pudo concluir con lo que estaba pesando debido al insistente toque de la puerta... al parecer alguien llevaba un buen rato tocando y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta...

"Adelante" – dijo sin expresión alguna mirando aún al techo y echado sobre su cama.

"Vaya... hasta que me atiendes... pensé que se me caería la mano de tanto tocar..." – le reclamó la joven enfadada al ingresar a la habitación de su primo.

"¿¿Y que te trae por aquí Mei...?" – preguntó sin hacer caso del último comentario mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, viéndola pasar.

"Por si no lo recuerdas te dije que vendría en la noche a cenar y a conversar contigo, dado que no pude hacerlo en la mañana; porque alguien se quedó dormido y bajó a desayunar MUY TARDE!" – Exclamó sarcásticamente.

"No me quedé dormido..." –contestó mecánicamente.

"Entonces ¿¿¿qué estabas haciendo?" – preguntó curiosa – "Ya se me hacía raro que Xiao Lang Li se le pegaran las sábanas... y justo el primer día de clases..." – razonó divertida.

"Yo... sólo pensaba... a veces hay cosas en las que uno no puede dejar de preocuparse..." – declaró al viento y con la mirada perdida.

Al ver la expresión de tristeza de su querido primo, Meiling no pudo evitar el angustiarse por él; pensó que quizás el hecho de reunirse por primera vez con los ancianos del clan lo tenían así... o sería otra cosa... y si se trataba de una mujer? No eso no... todo menos eso... pero si ese fuera el caso Xiao no estaría triste... sino todo lo contrario... entonces que podría ser... sólo quedaba su trabajo... sí, eso era... puede que otra vez esos profesores le estaban haciendo la vida de cuadritos... por ello se animó a preguntarle:

"Xiao Lang ¿te encuentras bien?... sabes que si tienes algún problema puedes confiar en mí" – se acercó a él y se sentó a su costado. –"Prometo ayudarte en lo que esté a mi alcance..." – agregó sonriéndole gentilmente.

Al escuchar sus palabras; el muchacho pareció salir del trance en el que se encontraba y sonrió levemente –"Tú siempre preocupándote por mí... en verdad te lo agradezco Mei... pero, no creo que esta vez puedas ayudarme..." – le contestó.

"Si consideras que no soy de gran ayuda... quizás al menos pueda aconsejarte..." – argumentó tranquilamente a pesar de haberse sonrojado por lo que él le dijo primero, para luego recuperar su carácter de siempre y amenazarle – "No te dejaré salir de aquí si no me dices lo que te pasa... y más te vale que no le ocultes nada a tu mejor amiga o nunca te lo perdonaré!".

"De... de acuerdo... tú ganas..." – le contestó con una gota en la cabeza. – "Si en verdad quieres saberlo te lo contaré..." – Ni bien dijo esto se paró y caminó hacia la ventana de su cuarto; mientras dirigía su mirada al jardín comenzó a relatarle lo acontecido esa mañana y sobretodo la conversación que sostuvo con Jiang a la salida de clases. Meiling lo escuchaba atentamente aún sentada en el borde de la cama, tratando de no perder ningún detalle...

"Eso es todo... ¿qué opinas al respecto?" – le preguntó

"No puedo creer que te hayan ofrecido ese puesto... es increíble! Supongo que aceptarás verdad!... yo sabía que tarde o temprano reconocerían tu trabajo ... Y vaya que lo hicieron!... ya se lo contaste a tu madre;seguro le agradará saberlo ..." – decía la muchacha muy emocionada sin dejar de abrazar a su primo. –"Mei me estás asfixiando..." – exclamó el joven un tanto azulado.

"Oh lo siento... es que estoy muy feliz por ti... – sonreía aún por la noticia dada – "este acontecimiento tiene que celebrarse!" -exclamó a la vez que lo tomaba de la mano para salir del cuarto y avisarle a todo mundo. – "Meiling espera... a dónde me llevas?" – le preguntó extrañado.

"Iremos a contárselo a tu madre en este instante..." – declaró mientras lo arrastraba rumbo a la puerta.

"Pero..."

"Pero qué?... ella tiene que saber que te vas a ir a trabajar a Japón" – declaró muy segura.

"Meiling... no recuerdo haberte dicho que acepté el puesto..." –al oir esto la joven se detuvo en seco y soltó el manubrio de la puerta para luego mirarlo fijamente. – "¿¡No me digas que lo rechazaste!" – exclamó alarmada.

"No... claro que no" – se defendió el joven ante la mirada asesina de su prima.

"¿¿Entonces?"

"Aún lo estoy pensando... es todo"

"¿¿Y qué te impide decidirte? ...El Xiao Lang que conozco no es un hombre indeciso " – expresó - "Yo en tu lugar hubiera aceptado de inmediato".

"No es tan fácil como parece... al menos tú no tienes un poderoso impedimento que te impide salir del país ni mucho menos llevas todo el peso del Clan sobre tus hombros... Además, sabes muy bien que desde este año tengo que hacerme cargo del negocio familiar ineludiblemente... inclusive si eso significaba que tenía que dejar mi trabajo definitivamente... pues se lo prometí a mi madre... a pesar de que es algo tan importante para mí... – contestó con una expresión de molestia y pena en su rostro; no obstante,ya no podía reprimir sus emociones, estaba parado con la mirada fija en el piso, sus cabellos se encargaban de tapar sus hermosos ojos y mantenía los puños apretados fuertemente... sabía que no podía desobedecer a su Clan y debía acatar las órdenes que le impusieran... para eso había sido educado desde pequeño... pero al menos necesitaba desahogarse... – "NADIE PUEDE PONERSE EN MI LUGAR... Y MENOS ENTENDER LO QUE SIENTO O QUÉ ES LO QUIERO!... NADIE! ¡¡¡NI MI MADRE O MIS HERMANAS!... ¡¡NI SIQUIERA TÚ MEILING!" – exclamó ya muy enojado. Para luego recuperar la compostura... al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir trató de disculparse –"Yo... Meiling... lo siento... no pretendía decirte esas cosas..."

"No te disculpes... Tienes razón; yo no soy tú... y aunque lo intentase nunca podría ponerme en tus zapatos..." – declaró un tanto melancólica viendo a su primo fijamente. – "Por ello... al menos me gustaría que me dijeras algo, pues necesito saberlo... ¿¿¿que es lo que realmente quieres en la vida Xiao Lang?... dímelo por favor!" –preguntó ansiosa.

"A qué viene esa pregunta"

"Sólo respóndeme... "

"Lo que más quiero... eso tú ya lo sabes... a mi familia, por supuesto." – afirmó, para luego agregar un tanto melancólico -"No obstante... mi trabajo también representa mucho para mí..."

"Y si tu empleo significa tanto... ¿¿¿por qué vas a renunciar a él, a tus sueños... y sobretodo a esta gran oportunidad que te han dado? ... " – le interrogó;pero, antes de que él le respondiera continuó – "Yo sé que tú quieres aceptar ese viaje... pero temes que no te dejen ir ¿¿Verdad?... Si estoy en lo correcto, aún si todos ellos se oponen... lucha por imponer tu deseo... y hazlos cambiar de opinión! ¡¡¡Por primera vez en tu vida sé egoísta Xiao Lang! ¡¡Si amas tanto tu profesión, has que ellos acepten tu decisión" – le dijo en un tono desesperado esperando que él reaccione.

"¡¡Qué dices Meilling! ... no puedo faltar a mis responsabilidades... sería como deshonrar a la familia!" – argumentó aún sorprendido por cómo su prima había leído su mente y las dudas que en ella albergaba.

"No te pido que te rebeles y te vayas para siempre... sólo que al menos alargues un poco más el hecho de tomar las riendas del clan... " –afirmó – "Ten valor y enfrenta a los ancianos! ... si te niegas a hacerlo... lamentarás toda tu vida el no haberlo siquiera intentado... Además... qué es un año... verás que para ellos se pasará volando... pero para tí, será una experiencia que nunca olvidarás te lo aseguro! – dijo muy optimista.

"..." – no podía decir nada... se había quedado sin palabras ante el argumento de la muchacha.

"¿¿ Xiao lang...? "

El joven... todavía tenía dudas, pero trató de analizar en su confundida mente lo dicho por ella... y a su vez unió esas ideas con sus verdaderos deseos... entonces lo entendió... sabía lo que quería... y lucharía por obtenerlo... Mei tenía razón... no le costaba nada intentarlo – "¡¡¡LO HARÉ! LE DIRÉ A LOS ANCIANOS QUE QUIERO IR ENSEÑAR A JAPÓN! AÚN SI ELLOS SE NIEGAN... LOS CONVENCERÉ DE ALGUNA MANERA...". – exclamó muy animado y decidido.

"¡¡¿¿En serio!"

"¡¡Sí!"

"¡¡¡Ese es mi primito querido!" – diciendo esto se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

"Pero si no me dejas de apretar... moriré antes de decírselo! ¡¡¡MEILING YA SUÉLTAME!" – gritó al borde de la asfixia.

Mientras tanto en una mansión en Tomoeda, se oyó el sonido del timbrar de un teléfono.

---ring, ring, ring...---

"¿¿Si diga? Habla a la casa de la Familia Daidouji.." – contestó una de las mucamas de la residencia.

"Buenas noches... podría pasarme con la Srta. Daidouji, por favor."

"¿De parte de quién le digo?"

"De Eriol Hiragizawa"

"Un momento, por favor."

Al decir esto, dejó la bocina del teléfono sobre el mueble y se dirigió a la habitación de la joven amatista.

Toc, toc, toc --------

Una delicada voz le respondió del otro lado de la puerta – "Adelante"

"Señorita disculpe que la moleste, pero tiene una llamada." – dijo al entrar para luego inclinarse respetuosamente

"De quien se trata, Kasumi?" – preguntó; cerrando el libro que hace unos instantes se encontraba leyendo.

"Del joven Hiragizawa..." – contestó.

"Lo.. lo atenderé desde mi cuarto..." –declaró un tanto nerviosa y levemente sonrojada, no entendía por qué cada vez que escuchaba algo referente a él se ponía así; _¿Qué le estaba pasando?..._

"¿Eriol? " – preguntó alzando el auricular del teléfono. Al verla realizar esa acción la empleada se retiró.

"Tomoyo; espero no haberte molestado..."

"No... no te preocupes... no estaba haciendo nada importante... dime ¿Qué se te ofrece?" _--"Tomoyo tranquilízate es sólo Eriol... por dios"—_pensó--

"Es que quería decirte algo importante y no pude esperar hasta mañana..."

"¿¿De qué se trata?"

"Recuerdas que te conté que conseguiría hacerlo..."

"Qué cosa..." –preguntó para luego recordar la conversación que sostuvo con él durante el receso en la prepa. –"No me digas que..."

"Así es... ingresé al equipo de fútboll"

"Te felicito Eriol... espera a que Sakura se entere... de seguro se pondrá muy feliz por tí..."-afirmó para después agregar sin pensarlo –"Yo ya lo estoy..."

"Supongo que se sorprenderá ante la noticia..." – respondió Eriol; pero cuando esa última frase llegó a su cerebro, sus mejillas adquirieron una tonalidad rosácea... que bueno que hablaban por teléfono, sino con lo perceptiva que ella era se hubiera dado cuenta de que él sentía algo por la joven... pues el sólo pensar que su amada niña se encontraba feliz por él, lograba el efecto de hacerle perder el control de sus emociones... sin embargo, necesitaba recobrar su naturalidad de siempre... aún no era el momento de que ella lo supiera...

"Bueno... en realidad..." – Tomoyo ajena a los pensamientos del muchacho dudaba, no sabía si decirle que Sakura estaba al tanto de todo... entonces se decidió y lo soltó de golpe – "¡¡Perdonamé Eriol, pero revelé nuestro secreto... es que... ella estaba tan preocupada por ti; que no pude dejar de decírselo..."

"Así que ya sabe que hice las pruebas..."

"Si..."

"Tarde o temprano se tenía que enterar... así que no interesa si fue antes de lo planeado"- reflexionó

"¿No estás enojado?"

"Por supuesto que no... contigo nunca podría enfadarme, Tomoyo" – al escuchar eso la muchacha se sonrojó aún más – "Sé cuanto quieres a Sakura... y lo mucho que ella te importa..." – Daidouji sonrió al recordar a su amiga querida.

"¿Entonces, no te arrepientes de habérmelo dicho?"

"Para nada... aunque la próxima vez trataré de que Sakura no se de cuenta de mis andanzas, para que así no se preocupe..." – dijo sonriendo, aún cuando Tomoyo no lo viera. –" Bueno, no te quito más de tu tiempo... sólo quería que fueras la primera que supiera de mi gran logro... "

"Gracias por disculparme... y honrarme con el privilegio de saber esa primicia..." – expresó divertida y más serena.

"No gracias a ti... y sabes... aún te considero mi guardadora de secretos particular. No te cambiaría por nadie... Hasta mañana, querida Tomoyo."

"Hasta mañana... Eriol" – dijo la amatista y colgó el teléfono; al escuchar las últimas palabras del joven; volvió a sonrojarse... y se sentía feliz al comprobar que no había perdido su confianza, pues... el solo pensar que él pudo haberse enfadado con ella por no guardarle el secreto la había angustiado enormemente... será que... ¿¿Empezaba a sentir algo más que sólo amistad por Eriol...! No eso no podía ser... _-¡¡¡Quítate esas ideas locas de la cabeza Daidouji!_ _¡¡¡Para él sólo eres su amiga...además... nunca se fijaría en ti... a él le gusta Sakura... tu mejor amiga...asi que desecha ese sentimiento de tu interior...es por tu bien... –_Con este último pensamiento Tomoyo se fue a dormir.

Ya eran cerca de las 10 de la noche; había llegado el momento de hablar con los ancianos del clan sobre sus futuros planes... estaba un tanto nervioso, pero al menos tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentarlos... Meiling le deseó suerte a la salida del comedor después de haber cenado; y en estos instantes se dirigía rumbo al salón principal de la mansión; al llegar se encontró con Wen que al ver a su joven señor le abrió la puerta para que ingresara al recinto... Xiao Lang tomó aire... y avanzó decidido; no dejaría que la presencia de ellos lo intimidaran.

Efectivamente, allí ya estaban todos reunidos, al parecer el exceso de puntualidad era una característica de la Familia Li, incluso su madre se encontraba en uno de los sillones principales conversando tranquilamente con uno de sus cuñados; por ello, apenas ingresó saludó a todos educadamente y dando una reverencia – "Buenas noches Madre; Señores... "

"Xiao Lang te estábamos esperando." – le dijo su madre a modo de saludo y poniéndose de pie.

"Disculpe la demora."

"Bueno; ahora que ha llegado mi sobrino creo que ya podemos iniciar la reunión, ¿Están de acuerdo conmigo señores?"- preguntó Xian Li, quien había charlado con Ieran hace unos instantes.

Al oirlo; todos los presentes asintieron en señal de aprobación y Xiao Lang pasó a tomar asiento junto a su madre. Desde allí pudo examinar muy bien la situación y la cara de todos sus familiares, había alrededor de 8 personas en el salón; reconoció de entre ellos a sus cinco tíos; hermanos menores de su difunto padre; viéndolos mejor no comprendía porque su madre siempre se refería a ellos como los "ancianos" si ninguno parecía tener más de 44 años... en cambio que gran diferencia con los hermanos de su progenitora que tmbéin estaban allí, a pesar de no ser parte de los Li; ellos si parecían ser muy mayores, quizás ya estarían bordeando los 55 años... pues sus cabellos eran canos y sus rostros expresaban una serenidad única que inspirarían un gran respeto a quien los viera pasar, de eso estaba seguro; en eso se parecían a su madre; por cierto, hace mucho tiempo que no los veía, pues sólo habían venido a visitarlos en contadas ocasiones, decían que sus respectivos trabajos y familias no les permitía darse el lujo de perder tiempo en visitas sociales Y/o familiares... se reservaba el derecho de opinar al respecto... esa era una de las cosas que los diferenciaba de sus otros tíos; pues éstos visitaban a su madre, a sus hermanas y a él; en cada uno de sus onomásticos aunque sólo en esas fechas, lo malo era que ellos tenían el mismo carácter que sus queridas hermanitas y cuando todos se juntaban podría decirse que se armaba la "grande" en la mansión; de sólo acordarse le daba dolor de cabeza --U ... ya sabía de donde ellas habían heredado ese genio tan "particular"... quien sabe si su padre también era así... en realidad, su madre nunca se lo dijo y no se atrevía a preguntárselo... En síntesis podría afirmarse que no era una familia muy unida... no obstante, cuando el motivo de reunión eran los negocios y el patrimonio familiar de los Li... ninguno se atrevían a faltar; pues para ellos era algo de suma importancia... en ese punto él debía empezar a parecerse a ellos... que difícil sería en verdad, ya que para su persona eso no lo consideraba de máxima prioridad... que dirían si supieran lo que estaba pensando en esos instantes... de seguro les daría un infarto.

Bueno, Xiao Lang no era el único que examinaba a los demás; pues, a la vez sus familiares también lo observaban detenidamente; como si lo estuvieran estudiando... al darse cuenta de ello, se puso un tanto nervioso, definitivamente no era lo mismo que estar frente a sus alumnos dictando clases; en este caso, ser el centro de atención no le gustaba nada... pero para su mala suerte en esos momentos lo era...

Vaya esa noche definitivamente sería muy larga...

Ese mismo sentimiento era el que tenía Touya Kinomoto hace media hora; puesto que pensó que la clausura del Congreso al que asistía se extendería demasiado, pero para su suerte concluyó a las 10 en punto, habría una recepción después pero a él no le interesaba ir; además tampoco podía, ya que al día siguiente debía entrar a trabajar en el hospital a las 7:45 a.m., claro, no sin antes preparar el desayuno para su hermana y para él; se lo debía al "monstruo", dado que lo suplantó haciendo la cena en su lugar durante varias noches; estaba muy agradecido con ella, aunque nuca se lo diría claro... no había que hacer crecer su ego... en verdad, siendo sinceros, adoraba a su hermanita... y le encantaba sacarla de quicio, digamos que era una forma de mostrar su afecto, un tanto extraña, pero una forma al fin...

Para Touya, Sakura era el tesoro más valioso que había cuidado durante toda su vida... pues desde la muerte de su querida madre se sentía responsable de velar por ella, no dejaría que ningún mocoso se la llevara... ¡¡JAMÁS LO PERMITIRÍA! TENDRÍA QUE PASAR SOBRE SU CADÁVER!... Bueno, hasta ahora había logrado su cometido; pero con el pasar del tiempo las cosas se ponían más complicadas... pues Sakura ya tenía 16 años... ¡¡Demonios era una adolescente! Y para remate una muy hermosa... por cierto... cada día notaba más la semejanza que tenía con su madre y en todos los aspectos, no sólo físicamente sino también en el carácter... ella era muy dulce y amable con los demás, prácticamente se hacía querer con sólo tratarla... y ESO COMPLICABA MÁS LAS COSAS–_"Ahuyentar a los mocosos que la rondan será aún más difícil... pero lo lograré... nadie se atreverá a ponerle un dedo encima... y al que lo haga lo MATO!"- _pensaba ya dentro de un taxí rumbo a su casa –_"Analizando las cosas... me será casi imposible cuidarla como debería, pues trabajo todo el DÍA! " –_se dijo para sí mismo desesperado- _"Hasta ahora, sólo sé que el único mocoso cerca de ella es ese Hiragizawa, aunque él no representa peligro alguno, pues es sólo su amigo... y de ahí por su bien no debe pasar... ya se lo advertí cuando ella me lo presentó... bueno, admito que cuando lo conocí casi le cierro la puerta en la cara, mira que osadía de venir a la casa Y EN LA NOCHE! ... sino hubiera estado Tomoyo con él acompañándolo y Sakura defendiéndolo, lo hubiera hecho... de eso ya unos dos años... así que puedo estar tranquilo... al menos en ese punto..." –_no pudo continuar sus reflexiones porque el coche se había detenido; pues ya que había llegado a su destino; le pagó al taxista y bajó del vehículo, al entrar a su casa se tiró sobre el sofá... realmente estaba muy cansado... sólo tenía fuerzas para calentar su cena (y aún si no tuviera... estaba muerto de hambre así que de todos modos debía hacerlo...) y arrastrarse a su cuarto, su hermana no se encontraba por ningún lado, de seguro ya se había dormido... así que era mejor no hacer mucho ruido, de seguro ella también estaría muy cansada...bueno eso pensaba él... y cuando ya estaba por levantarse para ir a la cocina escuchó el sonido de un taxi parando frente a su casa, sería posible que fuera...

"¡¡Papá!" – exclamó contento de ver a su padre entrando a la vez que depositaba su equipaje en el piso.

"Touya! ... creía que a estas horas ya estarías durmiendo... veo que me equivoqué" – dijo con su sonrisa característica.

"Me alegro que hayas regresado... el monstruo te extrañó bastante... se va a poner muy feliz cuando te vea..." –sonreía al igual que su padre.

"Hijo ya te he dicho que no le digas así a tu hermana... sabes que no le gusta..." - le reprochó el Sr. Kinomoto

"Si... bueno, y ¿Cómo te fue en tu excavación?" – preguntó cambiando de tema rápidamente; pues no dejaría de llamarle monstruo a la jovencita ojiverde aunque su padre se lo pidiera.

"Excelente... no me pudo ir mejor... recolecté muchos datos interesantes..." – declaró muy animado; a pesar del cansancio del viaje; cuando hablaba de su trabajo sentía que sus energías regresaban automáticamente. Pero agregó al notar la cara agotada de su primogénito ya más calmado – "bueno todos los detalles se los contaré a Sakura y a tí mañana en el desayuno... yo se los prepararé personalmente..."

"Pero... no es necesario que tú lo hagas, acabas de llegar y estarás exhausto... sería mejor que durmieras hasta tarde... yo me encargaré de hacerlo... " – le respondió de manera disuasiva.

"No hay cuidado... sabes que me encanta cocinar... además quiero sorprender a tu hermana... por lo que me contaste cuando te llamé... ella se ha esforzado mucho en estos días preparando la cena y encargándose de limpiar la casa ... así que esa será "una" de las maneras de agradecérselo... "

"¿¿Una?" – preguntó intrigado.

"Ya sabrás la otra mañana" – dijo sonriendo enigmáticamente. –"Ah y que estabas haciendo antes de que llegara?"

Al ver como su padre cambiaba de tema le contestó -"Me disponía a calentar la cena que el mons... digo que Sakura preparó..." –se retractó para no ganarse otro reproche.

"Yo lo haré... al cabo que aún me quedan energías" – afirmó dirigiéndose a la cocina. –"Ven siéntate mientras lo hago..." – agregó señalándole la silla del mini comedor...

"Primero iré a descambiarme... huelo a hospital..." – diciendo eso subió con destino a su cuarto.

"No te demores..." – le contestó Fujitaka quitándose el saco para ponerse el delantal de cocina.

"¿¿¿Y que te pareció el informe del estado bancario de las empresas? " – le preguntó a Xiao Lang, su tío Xian después de concluir con su exposición; había estado cerca de una hora explicándole según él en síntesis, todo lo referente a las empresas Li – "Por lo que veo... todo está en perfecto orden..." – respondió el muchacho... la verdad pensó que nunca acabaría... esa espera sólo lograba ponerlo más nervioso; pero se estaba conteniendo... en un momento llegó hasta a aburrirse... bueno, no es que desconociera del tema, por algo había estudiado Admininistación y Finanzas... así que si sabía de lo que hablaba su tío, al menos en teoría... por cierto... ¿¿¿Y cómo es que aparte de Profesor de Matemáticas, era también Administrador? Simple... había estudiado las dos carreras simultáneamente... Muchos dirán en qué tiempo... bueno, en realidad él también pensaba que sería prácticamente imposible... y todos creían lo mismo... por eso los ancianos del clan no le habían dejado otra alternativa... haber si desistía de su loca idea de una buena vez ... dado que, estaba en la obligación de estudiar Administración para así manejar las empresas cuando tuviera la edad adecuada... (era uno de sus ya tantos deberes como heredero) ... entonces si quería ser maestro sólo tenía dos opciones o estudiaba esas dos carreras a la vez... o se olvidaba de su "tonto" sueño como ellos le llamaban... No, eso no lo permitiría; a pesar de los obstáculos nada lo había hecho desistir de estudiar ambas profesiones a la vez... y vaya dificultades por las que tuvo que pasar... como olvidarlo... por ejemplo... debía asistir a una en las mañanas y apenas terminaba tenía que correr a la otra en las tardes... aparte de las tareas y trabajos que en ambas carreras le dejaban ... era un odisea continua... ni que decir de los exámenes, no sabía si tenía mala suerte o el destino no le favorecía del todo; pues casi siempre se le cruzaban, inclusive llegó a tener tres exámenes en un día... toda una maldición... sin embargo él nunca se dio por vencido... y gracias a su perseverancia... concluyó ambas profesiones satisfactoriamente, a pesar de que por momentos estuvo a punto de tirar la toalla... de cierta manera, se sentía muy orgulloso de sus logros...

"Bueno eso es todo lo referente al patrimonio familiar en cifras..." – habló su otro tío, Wang Li, - "Podrás conocer todo más a fondo cuando vayas a la otra semana a las empresas y te familiarices con todo ello" – afirmó muy seguro pero sonriente. Xiao asintió en silencio desde su lugar, aún no se atrevía a decirles sobre el viaje. Miró a un lado y vio a su madre quien al igual que el resto de su familia ahí presente escuchaba atentamente aquel diálogo, pero a diferencia del maestro de matemáticas, todos allí se mostraban inperturbables. Lo más saltante hasta ahora, era que Ieran no había dicho nada o dado su opinión al respecto; a pesar de que él sería quien la reemplazaría al asumir sus funciones. De pronto una pregunta de su tío despertó su curiosidad y extrañeza...

"Por cierto... ¿¿¿que hay sobre "el otro asunto"? Wang... No me digas hermanito... que lo vas a dejar para el final como siempre acostumbras hacer." – Inquirió maliciosamente Xie, el menor de los hermanos de su padre. Al escucharlo, tosió un poco incómodo y con una gota en su cabeza dirigió su vista hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba parado Wen... esperando una respuesta de su parte al darse cuenta el mayordomo movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

"Al parecer ya llegó... hazla pasar Wen, por favor." – ordenó

_- "A quien se refiere... que no eran todos los ancianos del Clan...?"_ – se preguntaba Xiao muy extrañado, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta a lo que se referían con lo de "el otro asunto" _– "No... eso no... sería lo que estaba pensando...? pero aún era muy pronto... aunque que otra cosa podría ser... esto se complicaba más..."- _entonces dejó de pensar cuando vio pasar la silueta de una mujer por el umbral de la puerta ... _– "Pero que hace ella aquí... acaso..?." –_ el joven se puso lívido.

_- "Xiao Lang; debido a que en vista de que a tus 22 años, no nos has presentado a nadie como tu prometida... ya conoces la reglas... así que hemos decidido que ella es la persona más idónea para ser tu futura esposa..." –_dijo Chieng, el mayor de los hermanos de su madre, muy serio. Mientras la chica en cuestión hacía una leve reverencia. – "Creo que ya se conocían... no es así?"

"Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos... ¿¿Cómo has estado Li?" – preguntó ella.

"Tsi Yang" – murmuró Xiao parándose de golpe... no podía decir nada más, pues aún estaba muy sorprendido por la noticia, pero sobretodo por volverla a ver de nuevo. Ahora que lo recordaba, la última vez que la vio fue el mismo día de su graduación en la carrera administrativa, exactamente un año atrás; pues, Yang era su compañera de aula y en consecuencia, su colega... aunque nunca la trató personalmente, salvo uno que otro saludo... pues no le agradaba para nada (aparte él no era muy sociable que digamos) ... por ello le tomó de sorpresa el darse cuenta de que ella si se sentía atraída por él desde que eran estudiantes... nunca entendió a que se debió esa atracción (N.A.: él no pero cualquiera que lo conozca lo entendería... me incluyo .); así es que el sentimiento nunca fue correspondido... inclusive, cuando ella se le declaró (para vergüenza de Xiao, siempre que le pasaba eso no podía evitar el avergonzarse) él la rechazó gentilmente, tratando de no lastimarla... bueno... y por qué nunca la aceptó? Valgan verdades... la muchacha era muy bonita, tenía el cabello muy largo y negro, siendo sus ojos de un color violeta muy llamativo... de hecho todos sus compañeros de universidad estaban tras ella en esos tiempos... pero él no era igual a ellos, así que descubrió a simple vista que lo malo en esa mujer y que los demás no parecían notar o no les importaba, era su carácter, siempre creyéndose la mejor de todos y tratando a los de menor nivel económico como inferiores... comportándose todo el tiempo de forma altanera y arrogante... si no hubiera tenido esa actitud, quizás se habría enamorado de Tsi...

En fin... lo poco que supo después fue que, al terminar sus estudios como hija única tuvo,a la muerte de su padre, que administrar el negocio familiar; y al parecer según se rumoreaba por el mundillo de las finanzas en Hong kong, le estaba yendo muy bien... inclusive su fortuna había aumentado considerablemente... aunque no llegaba a compararse con la de los Li... un momento! Ahora que lo pensaba mejor... de seguro debido a sus negocios la joven se relacionó económicamente con su madre y como se frecuentaban (Ieran se lo comentó un par de veces según recordaba) se hicieron buenas amigas... no existía otra explicación para que lo comprometieran con ella... Claro! Engañó a todos fingiendo tener un carácter muy distinto al verdadero... y todo para qué? ... la respuesta era obvia... "para atraparlo"... y lo había conseguido... engatusó a todos, incluso a su madre, fingiendo ser lo que no era... pero a él no lo engañaba, la conocía muy bien... Li no podía creer que aún después de tanto tiempo, Tsi Yang siguiera enamorada de él... y por confabulaciones del destino (según pensaba Xiao Lang) había vuelto a su vida en el momento perfecto para los propósitos de los ancianos del clan; pero para él en el MÁS INOPORTUNO!. Y ahora se la presentaban como su prometida! Esa sí que era una pesadilla! Sólo le quedaba lamentarse por no haberse enamorado de alguien, pues, al menos se casaría amando a alguien... y no con una casi perfecta extraña a la que de por si no toleraba... Lo peor era que no podía rehusarse a aceptarla pues tenía que obedecer... Que haría entonces...? La situación se estaba saliendo de control! ...no, esto no podía seguir así... el momento de hablar y de comunicarles su deseo había llegado... hablaba ahora o callaba para siempre...

"Es todo lo que vas a decir Xiao Lang... es tu prometida salúdala como es debido..." – inquirió Ieran a su hijo mientras lo miraba seriamente desde su aiento.

Ese reproche hizo que el profesor de matématicas rompiera el hilo de sus pensamientos. – "Disculpe madre... ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?" –preguntó, pues no había llegado a escucharla.

"Vaya sobrino... no pensaba que al verla te quedarías mudo de la impresión..." – afirmó Xie en voz alta para continuar – "¿A que no es hermosa?"- le susurró juguetonamente al oído al joven profesor.

"Ah... si claro... "- Xiao le contestó sin emoción alguna salvo un toque de ironía _– "Ja! Si la conocieras tanto como yo, tío verías que esa "belleza" es superficial pues por dentro está podrida..." _– pensó Li.

"Por cierto querida Tsi... ya que vas a ser su esposa... deberías llamarlo por su nombre ¿o crees?" – le dijo Wang, ya familiarizado con ella.

"¿Me dejas hacerlo, Li?" –preguntó timidamente y mirándolo a los ojos.

"Como gustes" –respondió inexpresivamente y apartando su vista de ella – _"Desde cuando Yang se mostraba como una mujer tímida... rayos! en que farsa me estoy metiendo!"_

"Bueno... como ya se han hecho las presentaciones oficiales, al menos con los principales miembros del clan, sólo quedaría realizar la fiesta en la que se anunciará públicamente el compromiso a ambas familias y al resto de la sociedad china... para después fijar la fecha de la boda ¿están de acuerdo conmigo?" – expresó Xie desde su sillón y bebiendo una copa de wisky.

Todos asintieron desde sus lugares – "Supongo que para ese tiempo, el muchacho ya estará manejando las empresas como todo un Li..." – afirmó Tsue, otro de los tíos de Xiao Lang, quien no había intervenido hasta ahora, aunque había visto muy extrañado desde su sitio, la expresión cada vez más pálida y sombría que su sobrino adoptaba con el transcurrir de la reunión, ese rostro tan triste era raro en él, de cierta manera eso le preocupaba; quizás todo ello se debía a que desde esa noche asumiría oficialmente su rol en la familia, además de quedar comprometido con la joven Yang Tsi, hablando de ella notó que de saludar a todos había tomado asiento a un lado de la madre de Xiao Lang y en esos instantes se encontraba platicando con ella muy sonriente; parecía ser la esposa ideal para el muchacho, pero, había algo que a Tsue no le daba muy buena espina...

"Eso esperamos por el bien de la familia" –se escuchó decir al otro hermano de Ieran, Jung Chie.

"Disculpen..." – se oyó decir a Xiao Lang, pero en voz muy baja, aún se encontraba de pie viendo al piso, no se atrevía a levantar el rostro, pues temía que si lo hacía se echaría para atrás. Cómo no oyó respuesta alguna levantó un poco la vista y se dio cuenta de que nadie había prestaba atención a su intento de interrupción y seguían conversando entre sí, por eso alzó un poco más el tono de su voz

"¿Y para cuándo será la fiesta de compromiso?" – preguntó uno de los Li.

"Disculpen... yo quería..." – nada, al parecer después de decidir su vida sin consultarle, ahora lo ignoraban por completo, incluso su propia madre; eso ya lo hizo exasperarse...

"Supongo que a más tardar en dos semanas..." – contestó Wang.

"Yo... solo quería..." – la paciencia del chico se estaba agotando (tenía una vena muy hinchada en su frente)...

"Bueno, de los preparativos y de todo lo necesario nos ocuparemos Tsi y yo... no tienen por qué preocuparse al respecto..." –declaró Ieran.

"Entonces si no hay más que agregar, señores esta reunión; ha conclui... " – Wang Li estaba por terminar con la junta cuando oyó a su sobrino casi gritar voz en cuello y muy fríamente.

"ESTA REUNIÓN AÚN NO TERMINADO SEÑORES... PUES YO NO ESTOY DISPUESTO A FORMALIZAR NINGÚN COMPROMISO!" **– **declaró Xiao Lang un tanto molesto, ya había llegado al límite de su paciencia y nerviosismo, simplemente ya no pudo más. – "Al menos no por ahora..." –finalizó más calmado al ver la expresión de estupefacción de todos los allí presentes, sumada a la de horror por parte de Tsi Yang.

"Esa golfa! Cómo se atreve a venir aquí!" – vociferaba Meiling desde el pasadizo, exactamente afuera de la sala de reuniones de la mansión. Hacía ya casi media hora que Tsi Yang había ingresado... y Mei seguía muy molesta por ello, aún no se movía de allí porque se encontraba esperando que la dichosa junta familiar, a la que no le dejaron asistir pero sí a esa mujer ¬¬#, terminara; se estaba muriendo de la curiosidad (aparte de la cólera U) por saber que estaba ocurriendo allí dentro, y si su primo ya había soltado todo. No obstante lo que más le extrañaba era que esa tipa, ex-compañera de Xiao Lang y ajena a los Li, la dejaran entrar como si nada... bueno, es cierto que la vio un par de veces en la casa visitando a su tía por motivos de negocios y amistad según le dijo Ieran; pero eso no podía constituir una justificación suficiente para su participación en esa asamblea... además, ella no se había tragado ese cuento de las visitas amicales; pues al ser una de sus virtudes la perspicacia y conociendo los antecedentes de Yang con la familia Li, especialmente con Xiao Lang... sabía que en realidad a quien venía a ver era a su primo; y lo de los negocios y el que la señora Li le estimara bastante; era una perfecta excusa para hacerlo... claro que para su "mala suerte", y burla de Meiling, él nunca estaba en casa; o al menos eso decían los sirvientes... aunque ella creía que aún si estuviera, se hacía negar... aparte, al igual que él conocía muy bien la verdadera personalidad de esa "señorita" ... y por ese motivo nunca le llegó a agradar ni lo haría a futuro... aún si tuviera que enemistarse con su querida tía... lo bueno era que contaría con el apoyo de Xiao... – "¡¡¡Si pudiera la sacaba a rastras de la casa para que no volviera jamás!" –masculló la joven china en voz alta pero que no se llegó a escuchar al otro lado de la puerta; para su fortuna. No obstante otra persona si la oyó desde el principio.

"Señorita Meiling; guarde silencio por favor; los señores pueden oirla" – le sugirió Wen quien había salido hace 5 minutos del salón. –"Además no es correcto que se exprese así... por cierto ¿A quién se refería?" – preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

"Discúlpame Wen... PERO ESA MUJER ME EXASPERA! SI LA TUVIERA EN MIS MANOS LA ESTRANGULARÍA POR CÍNICA!" – gritó a pesar del pedido del mayordomo; haciendo movimientos como si en verdad la estaría estrangulando. Wen sólo movía la cabeza en señal de reprobación.

"Por cierto... ¿¿Se estaba refiriendo a la señorita Yang?"

"Claro a quien más sino a esa..." – dijo Mei hecha una furia.

"Será mejor... que ya no hable de esa manera de ella, señorita Meiling, su tía podría escucharla y se enojaría muy seriamente con usted." –declaró preocupado mientras veía a la muchacha empezar a calmarse. – "Especialmente cuando pase a formar parte de la familia Li" – finalizó.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUÉ HAS DICHO WEN!" – vociferó muy exhaltada (N.A.: era un chica muy voluble y por tal podía pasar de la calma a la ira en un instante U).

"Señorita le dije que baje el volumen de su voz... por favor..."- suplicó

"No me calmaré hasta que me expliques qué quisiste decir con eso de que "esa" va aformar parte de MI familia" – declaró tratando de que sólo él la oyera.

"Pues verá... hace unos minutos... su tío Wang la presentó ante todos como... - decía Wen un tanto temeroso por la cara que ponía Mei – "... la prometida oficial del joven Xiao Lang..." –... y empezó a sudar más cuando vio su expresión al contarle aquello.

"Eso no puede ser..." –murmuró la chica; cualquiera pensaría que al oir aquello gritaría por toda la casa para que todos la oyeran... pero ella sólo estaba ahí parada con la cabeza gacha, esa noticia le había caído como un balde de agua helada... la verdad no se lo esperaba... sentía que le faltaba el aire... mientras su cerebro se negaba a procesar esa información... – "Estás mintiendo Wen... ¿verdad?" –le interrogó al anciano mayordomo; el cual solo movió su cabeza en forma negativa.

"Lo acabo de escuchar..." – dijo muy tristemente; él sabía que Mei sufría... pues conocía perfectamente los sentimientos de ella con respecto a su joven señor; así que decidió llevarla del brazo hacia el jardín de la casa para tratar de calmarla (para que nadie se enterara de lo que hablarían) y quizás como temía a consolarla.

"¿¿¿Él... él también ya lo sabía...?" – su voz era apenas audible... Wen la la oyó mientras la hacía sentar en uno de los bancos.

"No... el joven Xiao Lang se enteró en ese momento... también estaba muy sorprendido; pero usted sabe que debía aceptar a la prometida que el clan le impusiera... esa es una de las reglas de la familia Li..." –le contestó sentándose a su costado. Estaba seguro de que para esos momentos la reunión ya había concluido. Y por el momento nadie lo necesitaría más que su joven señorita.

"No es justo... él no la ama... al contrario la detesta... ¿Cómo es posible que los ancianos lo obliguen a casarse con esa mujer? ¡¡Es inconcebible!..." – decía al borde del llanto – "Son unos egoístas... sólo piensan en sus intereses... y en lo que la gente dirá... nunca les importó los sentimientos de Xiao Lang! Nunca!... ellos no saben lo infeliz que lo hacen... de seguro... de seguro..." – hipaba mientras dos surcos de lágrimas se formaban en su rostro – "...está sufriendo... pero no lo hace notar... así es él... jamás desobedecería órdenes por más en contra que pudiera estar con aquello... tratándose de la familia siempre lo da todo y se sacrificaría por todos sin pensarlo dos veces..."

"Es cierto... esa es la verdadera naturaleza del joven Xiao lang..." –ratificó Wen tristemente;ya no sólo por ella sino también por Li, conocía a esos muchachos desde que eran prácticamente unos bebés; especialmente a su joven señor; pues tras la muerte del esposo de la señora Ieran, él se había hecho cargo del menor de sus hijos y heredero del clan... llegando a quererlo como si en verdad fuera sangre de su sangre... por eso le dolía el pensar que ahora Xiao Lang estaría sufriendo tanto como la muchacha a la que se encontraba consolando en esos momentos... quizás aún más, ni siquiera podía imaginarse cuanto.

"Sabes... creo que ahora... si lo perdí para siempre..." – dijo Mei con una sonrisa melancólica.

"¿Por qué lo dice...?" – preguntó comprensivamente, pues sabía a que se refería.

"Es que yo... muy en el fondo de mi corazón aún abrigaba esperanzas de que él me llegara a querer como algo más que a una prima... soy una tonta... y una egoísta, siempre me negué a aceptar que este día llegaría... y que al final Xiao lang terminaría enamorándose de mí ¿Qué ilusa no crees.. Wen?" – declaró muy acongojada – "Me conformaría... si él se casara por amor y no por compromiso... hubiera aceptado mi derrota... lo habría hecho en verdad... pero esto es aún peor... porque yo tampoco puedo desobedecer un mandato de los ancianos... a pesar de que odie a esa... ¡¡¡¡Ella es mala Wen... tienes que creerme! ¡¡¡Sólo finge ante todos ser una persona amable... pero en realidad es una víbora que sólo quiere atrapar a Xiao Lang...!".

"..." – Wen sólo escuchaba confundido las declaraciones de Meiling. Sería verdad lo que estaba diciendo o quizás sólo hablaba por el dolor que sentía.

"Si es cierto lo que dice... estoy seguro que tarde o temprano eso se descubrirá... nada puede mantenerse oculto para siempre... y menos la personalidad de alguien... por más buen actor o actriz que sea...".

"¿Pero eso cuando será... y si se casan antes de que pase...?"

"Confiemos en que no será sí... "- puso sus manos en los hombros de la sobrina de Ieran y le sonrió dulcemente para luego agregar como recordando algo.- "Será mejor que regrese... de seguro me estarán buscando... ¿estará bien si la dejo sola?"

"Si no te preocupes por mí..." –contestó enjugándose las lágrimas –"Tomaré un poco más de aire... y luego te daré alcance... " –sonrió ya más calmada; hablar con él en verdad le había hecho mucho bien.

"Entonces me retiro..." y se alejó rumbo al salón.

_- "Xiao lang que será de ti querido primo... "_ pensaba mirando la luna llena del hermoso cielo de Hong Kong. _– "... y qué pasará con lo del traslado a Japón... _–se preguntó muy inquieta- "..._supongo que no se los habrás dicho... siento tanta pena por ti... tanta..." – _suspiró.

"Y bien.. estamos esperando que te expliques Xiao Lang... ¿Qué quisiste decir con aquello?" – le inquirió su madre muy friamente. Estaba muy molesta; al ver a su futura nuera llorando inconsolablemente (pero sin armar escándalo alguno); mientras su hijo parecía no inmutarse por ello; los demás ancianos también estaban muy enfadados... aún los hermanos del padre de Xiao... que siempre parecían llevar pintada una sonrisa en sus rostros. Ese joven los había desautorizado... a todos... es más se negaba a acatar las órdenes impartidas... era el colmo de la povocación!. Nunca antes se había visto tamaña ofensa a las costumbres familiares.

Al notar que todos lo observaban indignados hasta el límite, y que su supuesta prometida no paraba de sollozar; aunque de cierta manera le daba pena verla en ese estado, intentaba no mostrar sentimiento alguno... debía conservar la cabeza fría, la situación lo requería... así que comenzó a contarlo todo. – "Madre, señores... disculpen si lo que acabo de decir les ha resultado ofensivo y tal vez desafiante... pero no pienso retractarme... " –tomó aire y continuó a pesar de las miradas acusadoras –"...yo estoy dispuesto a asumir "todas" mis responsabilidades... pero no en este momento... aún hay cosas más importantes que quiero hacer antes."- declaró muy dedidido y serio.

"¿Y que son esas "cosas tan importantes" que te impedirían cumplir con tus deberes como heredero de los Li y que nos están causando tamaño disgusto?... nos las podrías decir querido sobrino...?" – dijo burlonamente, Xie.

Prefirió ignorar el sarcasmo y prosiguió -"... pues, como ustedes sabrán, actualmente me encuentro laborando como profesor de matemáticas en la Preparatoria Sun Yat Sen... "

"Y eso que tiene que ver... se suponía que dejarías ese "empleíto" para dedicarte a administrar los negocios familiares..." –le interrumpió Wang en un tono desdeñoso. Hasta ahora su madre sólo escuchaba atentamente como si estuviera analizando la situación. Y los demás atendían intrigados.

"Les agradecería que me dejaran continuar sin interrupciones de ninguna clase... pues creo que ahora me toca hablar a mí; ya que durante toda la reunión ustedes fueron los únicos que lo hicieron... eso sería lo justo ¿no creen?..." – declaró Xiao Lang también usando el sarcasmo y un poco molesto. Esto era el colmo de la osadía pensaron los demás al unísono, pero guardaron silencio, pues el muchacho tenía algo de razón. Al no oir comentario alguno prosiguió más seguro – "... como les decía... al desempeñar mis labores académicas en esa institución de manera exitosa por más un año... se me acaba de presentar la oportunidad de participar en una especie de intercambio de maestros, a propuesta de los demás docentes que han visto mi trabajo... y a raíz del convenio que acaba de firmar la Preparatoria con su similar de Japón... recibí la invitación de ir a impartir clases en ese país... " – dijo ya más tranquilo. – "Después de pensarlo mucho... he decidido aceptar... no obstante; deseo saber la opinión de todos ustedes, además de solicitarles el permiso correspondiente para hacerlo..."

"¡¡Y qué te hace pensar que dejaremos que te marches así como así...! Sabes lo que estás pidiendo... ¡¡¡¡De ninguna... ¡!" –iba a decir Chieng cuando, su hermana y madre de Xiao Lang lo interrumpió contra todo pronóstico. – "¿Y por cuánto tiempo sería ese traslado?" – preguntó Ieran; al parecer se dio cuenta del fervor con el que el muchacho decía ello.

"Será sólo por un año, madre; por ello, le pido a todos los aquí presentes que me permitan hacer ese viaje... transcurrido ese lapso de tiempo regresaré y me haré cargo de las empresas y demás negocios como estaba planificado desde el principio... se los prometo... dénme esa oportunidad, será lo último que haga como profesor... después... – había dolor en sus palabras – "... después de ello renunciaré y me dedicaré enteramente a la administración y a las finanzas..."

"Este asunto es demasiado delicado como para resolverlo en este momento... por ello, lo analizaremos con más calma y te daremos la respuesta en un par de semanas... " – respondió Wang razonando las cosas mientras sus demás familiares asentían aprobando lo dicho.

"No puedo esperar tanto tiempo!" –se alarmó Xiao Lang – "Necesito su respuesta ahora... ya que mañana tengo que comunicarle mi decisión al profesor encargado del convenio... por favor... háganlo... aceptaré cualquier condición que me impongan... " – añadió al borde de la desesperación (claro que no lo aparentaba).

"¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo...? después podrías arrepentirte de tus palabras..." – le advirtió Chieng

"No lo haré." – contestó muy firme.

"Entonces... te pido que abandones la sala por unos minutos... – decía al ver el asentimiento general –" ...necesitamos deliberar entre todos... lo que hemos de decidir... cuando nos hayamos puesto de acuerdo te mandaremos a llamar..." –Al escucharlo, Xiao Lang se dispuso a salir del recinto cuando oyó a su madre decir.- "Y lleva contigo a Tsi, necesita despejarse un rato...". – La muchacha sólo alzó la vista como buscando los ojos de su hasta ahora prometido, pero este no la miraba; ella aún no podía dar crédito a lo dicho por Xiao Lang, hacía ya un buen rato que había dejado de llorar (nunca le gustó hacerlo, pero la situación lo requería... pues se suponía que ella era la más afectada con todo ello... asi que una que otra lágrima no estaba demás.); examinando las cosas fría y calculadoramente... si él se iba que pasaría con su compromiso, muchas veces había soñado con el día en el que finalmente se casarían y formaría parte de los Li... ahora ese sueño se le estaba escapando de las manos por los estúpidos caprichos de él... no... no lo permitiría... le había costado mucho el ganarse la simpatía y admiración de todos los de esa familia, exceptuando claro...a la odiosa prima de Xiao, que siempre la rechazó... ya vería cuando ella fuera la señora de la casa, le haría pagar todos y cada uno de sus desplantes... – "Acompáñame..." – ordenó Xiao Lang aún sin mirarla, ni siquiera le tendió la mano para que se levantara, Tsi asintió y lo siguió en silencio; él también ya la estaba hartando... sus humillaciones y negaciones continuas a atenderla cuando venía de visita a su casa, la exasperaba, era un hombre atractivo y le atraía, pero no soportaba su extrema frialdad para con ella; si no fuera por la imperiosa necesidad de apoderarse de una parte de la inmensa fortuna de los Li, hace tiempo que lo hubiera mandado al diablo...sólo por eso se contenía... y en verdad lo valía...

Xiao Lang ajeno a los "lindos" pensamientos de su prometida cerró la puerta tras ella, ni bien iba a voltear se encontró cara a cara con Meiling, quien le miraba dulcemente... a pesar de haber visto a Yang a su costado, hizo de tripas corazón y le preguntó – "¿Cómo te fue?"

El joven suspiró y respondió .- "se los dije, Meiling... ya lo saben todo..."

¿Y qué te dijeron? ¿aceptaron? ... no me digas que rechazaron tu pedido... si es así juro que me van a escuchar... – dijo amenazantemente, por cierto estaba ignorando a Tsi olímpicamente, como si no estuviera allí, lo cual la estaba enojando de sobremanera. Así que para no soportar otro de sus desplantes se alejó de allí, no sin antes decir – "si me disculpan... iré a recoger mi bolso, lo dejé olvidado en la oficina de tu madre, Xiao Lang." – no esperó respuesta, volteó y se fue.

"¡¡¡¡Cómo se atreve a llamarte por tu nombre, esa es una... " – declaró indignada.

"Tranquila Mei... yo le di permiso de hacerlo... ya que ella por órdenes del clan es mi..." – dudaba si decírselo o no, pues temía su reación, ya que ella la detestaba a morir...

"Ya lo sé primo... ella es tu prometida... Wen me lo dijo hace un rato... no te pienso reclamar nada, total no fue tu culpa... " –declaró un poco triste, esas palabras dejaron mudo a Xiao, él se esperaba todo menos eso. – "Pero dime... ¿Aceptaron o no?"

"No lo sé... aún están deliberando la respuesta... por eso me dijeron que saliera con Yang... "

"Ya veo... entonces sólo nos queda esperar ¿verdad?"

"Así es... es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora."

Tres horas después---------

De nuevo en su habitación; mirando como siempre el techo y recostado en su cama... perdido otra vez en el inmenso mar de sus pensamientos, ya eran cerca de las 2 de la madrugada pero él aún no tenía sueño; en esos momentos se encontraba rememorando los sucesos ocurridos hace unas horas... definitivamente ese día había sido uno de los más complicados de toda su vida, ya que nunca antes se le hubiera ocurrido contradecir las órdenes de los ancianos como lo hizo hoy; pero realmente valió la pena, pues consiguió lo que antes pensaba que sería imposible... aunque claro está, debía de cumplir algo a cambio.

Flash Back

Xiao Lang se encontraba conversando con su prima de cosas sin sentido mientras esperaba a que los ancianos lo mandaran a llamar... había transcurrido cerca de una hora y media... acaso el asunto era tan delicado como para que en todo ese tiempo no se pusieran de acuerdo... al parecer si lo era... y bastante... eso sólo estaba contribuyendo a que sus nervios aumentaran a cada minuto... pero tenía que contenerse... además... cómo podría hacerse cargo de toda la familia Li; si a la primera dificultad, perdía el control de sus emociones...

"Joven Xiao Lang... los señores solicitan su presencia..." – le informó Wen que acababa de salir del gran salón y hacía una leve reverencia mientras se lo decía; hacía media hora que había entrado a pedido de la madre del profesor Li.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna se armó de valor e ingresó... dijeran lo que dijeran, lo aceptaría sin reclamar. Meiling le deseó nuevamente suerte como la vez anterior... y tras él la puerta se cerró.

"Quédate de pie, Xiao Lang... lo que diremos será algo breve... así que no necesitarás sentarte..." – dijo su madre al verlo. Al escucharla el muchacho temía lo peor... ni modo tendría que resignarse.

Wang fue el primero en tomar la palabra.- "Bueno; después de una larga deliberación, casi por unanimidad hemos decidido..." . (Xiao para esos instantes había perdido el color... pero no bajaba la mirada y conservaba su seriedad característica).- "... DARTE NUESTRO CONSENTIMIENTO PARA QUE PARTICIPES EN ESA ESPECIE DE TRASLADO DE PREPARATORIA... POR CONSIGUIENTE PODRÁS IRTE A JAPÓN..." – declaró firme... (en el fondo quería sonreirle, pues le había sorprendido "y no sólo a él".. la tenacidad con la que su sobrino defendió sus convicciones... de cierta manera eso hizo que lo respetaran un poco más; de seguro él llegaría a ser un digno sucesor de la dinastía Li, si en cada cosa que se propusiera le pusiera esa devoción de seguro que todo sería para él, éxitos.)

Xiao no sabía si sonreir... o saltar de emoción (nunca antes había hecho esto último U); era tanta su alegría, sin embargo los deseos se le quitaron al ver la seriedad en la mirada de todos los ahí presentes, por eso decidió no mostrar ninguna expresión en su lindo rostro. Así que sólo se inclinó respetuosamente diciendo .- "Se los agradezco...". No obstante alguien lo interrumpió.- "No necesitas hacerlo... porque a cambio de ese permiso, tendrás que cumplir ciertas condiciones..." – declaró Chieng, quien tosió un poco y luego prosiguió.-

"1º Sólo podrás estar un año completo en ese país; no aceptaremos de ninguna manera que alargues tu estancia por más tiempo. Pero eso no significa que durante ese período te olvides de todas tus responsabilidad... claro que no... para eso tu madre se encargará de enviarte quincenalmente los informes de todos lo negocios familiares y así los estudies y te mantengas al tanto de todo.

2º Tomando en cuenta lo que dijiste anteriormente, una vez finalizado ese "intercambio de docentes", como tú lo llamas, abandonarás **definitivamente** la docencia para dedicarte exclusivamente a asumir tus deberes para con los Li. Ya basta de dedicarte a cosas que no se le ve ningún sentido ni futuro. (Esas últimas palabras causaron molestia en el muchacho.)

3º Ahora, en lo referente a tu compromiso con la señorita Yang Tsi... (declaró viendo a la susodicha, quien había tomado asiento nuevamente al costado de Ieran... Xiao recién se dio cuenta de su presencia... no sin antes preguntarse en qué momento entró?... Por alguna extraña razón ella estaba sonriendo, al parecer ya sabía lo que iba a decir su tío... uhm... eso no le gustaría nada de nada al maestro de matemáticas) ... debido a tu viaje; consideramos que no sería conveniente, al menos por ahora, el comunicarle a todos su futuro enlace... en otras palabras, retrasaremos el anuncio público del compromiso de ambos hasta tu regreso... en cuanto eso suceda, se acelerará todos los trámites respectivos y a más tardar en un par de semanas, estarás casado con ella. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que ella al ser tu prometida, no pueda ir a verte cuando sus obligaciones no se lo impidan, al contario, le daremos amplia libertad de viajar a Japón para visitarte en cualquier momento, tu obligación será recibirla como es debido... y por supuesto, su permanencia y los gastos que ello implique correrán por cuenta de nuestra familia. Ah y por último:

4º En cuanto a tu estancia en ese país... hemos acordado de que tú te harás cargo de tus propios gastos... nosotros no pensamos darte dinero alguno para que vivas ahí... no solventaremos tus caprichos personales... así que tendrás que arreglártelas por tu cuenta... bueno, suponemos que como ganas un "excelente" sueldo, no será un problema para ti. Eso sería todo lo que queríamos decirte, ¿estás conforme con ello, Xiao Lang?" .- preguntó finalmente.

"Lo estoy... les vuelvo a agradecer el haberme dado su consentimiento... y no se preocupen, cumpliré con cada una de las condiciones impuestas..."- aclaró Li.

"Sin nada más que decir... ahora sí damos por concluida la reunión... ahh... te pido que nos informes la fecha del día de tu partida; sino lo haces personalmente al menos que lo haga tu madre."

"Así será."-afirmó Xiao, diciendo esto todos salieron del lugar. Ni bien había caminado unos pasos Mei apareció de improviso y le inquirió muy exhaltada .- "¿Y... QUÉ PASÓ...?". Xiao sólo sonrió y le contestó.- "Iré a Japón Mei... ellos accedieron... " él la abrazó feliz... por fin lo era... su prima le correspondió el gesto muy contenta por él; aunque no podía dejar de pensar que él se alejaría de su lado; claro que quizás, eso se podría arreglar... – "Si me disculpas... estoy muy cansado por eso deseo ir a dormir... " – al ver la patatela que estaba por armar la chica.- "... te contaré todo mañana cuando regrese de clases... lo prometo" – al verla asentir le sonrió por última vez y se fue. A lo lejos, Tsi Yang los observaba detenidamente... frunció el seño, no le gustaba ver a esos dos juntos (si estuviera en sus manos mandaría a Meiling muy lejos de su prometido...)... bueno, al menos aunque sus planes se retrasaran, al final terminarían por cumplirse; eso era lo único que la consolaba... .- dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y se marchó de ahí.

Fin del Flash Back

Del cómo llegaron a acordar aquello, nunca lo sabría, pero al menos de una cosa si estaba seguro, su madre había influido considerablemente en aquella decisión... por ello, aprovecharía al máximo su estancia en ese misterioso país, pues ese sería el único y sobretodo el último año en que sería verdaderamente libre, a pesar de que no le agradaba el que Tsi Yang lo fuera a ver; pero sobretodo el pensar que tenía que casarse con ella, pero el irse, valía la pena cualquier sacrificio, por eso prefirió olvidar al menos por el momento ese aspecto y pensó en su futuro.- _"Uhm... sé que este reto no será nada fácil de cumplir... pero daré lo mejor de mí... no defraudaré a los que han depositado su confianza en mi persona..." –_ concluyó sonriente y cerró los ojos vencido finalmente por el sueño.

Continuará.

**Ninna comenta:**

**Ahhhhhhh... finalmente después de incontables días (o semanas U) terminé este capítulo... pido disculpas por la demora, sé que había prometido actualizar cada semana pero por problemas familiares y tareas universitarias me fue imposible ( . ja... ahora debería estar estudiando UU). Por ello, mejor es que no le ponga fecha a la futura actualización... pero eso sí... no dejaré de que pase mucho tiempo... palabra de honor.**

**Ahora deseo agradecer sinceramente a las personas que están siguiendo esta historia y a las que recién se animan a leerla (Ninna se vuelve a inclinar respetuosamente)... espero que les continúe agradando. Bueno, paso a responder los review rápidamente ( el tiempo conspira en mi contra T-T):**

**Serenity-princess: Me disculpo contigo... pero el encuentro de esos dos será para el siguiente capítulo (de todas maneras!) Ahhh... y cómo ves el dilema se resolvió para su dicha. Uhm... me has dado unas ideas con respecto a Yamasaki y sus adorables mentiras... hohohoho... Xiao a veces puede ser tan crédulo... ni siquiera por ser el profesor se salvará de caer en ellas. **

**Celina Sosa: Me alegra que te gustara el capi anterior espero que este también , es cierto, casi todos los personajes principales ya han aparecido... en cuanto a Tomoyo y Eriol; pues si ellos dos se quieren, pero piensan que no son correspondidos (con decirte que T-chan cree que a él le gusta Sakura... craso error!)... pero pronto sus sentimientos serán revelados... **

**Yarumi-san: No pude responderte antes... por eso lo hago en esta ocasión... agradezco tu comentario... trataré de hacer esta historia lo más interesante posible. **

**Li-Saku-chan: Me siento muy contenta por tus palabras... (especialmente por la felicitación )... si en verdad los sentimientos y emociones de los personajes llegan a cautivar a los lectores estaré satisfecha por ello. Con respecto al nombre del capi anterior... me pusiste a pensar que quizás di a entender eso (aunque en realidad nunca estuvieron en mis planes que saku vaya para allá U). Ahh y no te preocupes seguiré con el fic contra viento y exámenes. . .**

**Kori Kaoru: Agradezco de todo corazón que te reportes nuevamente y que me felicites... uhm... respondiendo a tus comentarios, en verdad es la primera vez que me animo a escribir algo... si es un talento el mío en realidad nunca antes supe que lo tenía... recién lo estoy descubriendo... (espero que no se me acabe o sino estaré perdida . en este fic.)... por otro lado, me honra que me tomes como un ejemplo en ese aspecto... yo creo que todos tienen un talento (o quizás varios) dentro de ellos... lo que falta es que los pongamos en práctica... ahh por cierto, estoy feliz de formar parte de tus autoras favoritas, prometo dar lo mejor de mí (ja eso donde lo leí U) para que esta historia siga captando tu atención. Por cierto, no es ninguna molestia el responder los reviews de todos los que me escriben, es lo menos que puedo hacer por quienes se toman su tiempo en leer este fic y dejar su comentario, como es tu caso en particular. Finalmente, ¡¡¡¡muchas gracias! por el apoyo brindado.**

**SabrinaLierynBlack: Así que te gustó la idea de un romance alumno-profesor... a mí en particular me pareció algo interesante de explotar, con esos dos lindos personajes como protagonistas. Bueno a comparación de la vez anterior ahora sí que me demoré U ... por ello hice más extenso este capi. tienes razón en lo que dijiste; al menos si uno tarda demasiado tiempo en actualizar, lo justo sería que no sea algo corto de leer... **

**Bueno, ya que sólo dos personas respondieron mi pregunta anterior (quizás las demás no la notaron U... aplicaré la frase: "el que calla otorga" supongo que ellas también estarán de acuerdo) los capítulos serán largos en su honor... Por otro lado, si fui redundante en algunas ideas durante el capi., no pude evitar el hacerlo, pues lo consideré necesario para sentar bien las cosas. Esto... aún no me animo a describir vestuarios (falta de tiempo e ideas), por ello la carencia de estos aspectos... claro que tendré que hacerlo tarde o temprano uu0. Bueno hasta la próxima.**

**Mata ne!**

**Ninna-Elric **

**Capítulo 03: "Preparativos para un Viaje y un Encuentro Accidentado"**


End file.
